


Opposites

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky wonders why Ryo and Dee like each other so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, opposites attract,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Watching Dee and Ryo together, Bikky can’t help wondering what they see in each other; they don’t seem to have anything in common. Okay, sure, they’re both guys, which is something else Bikky doesn’t get because girls are so much more interesting, and they’re both detectives, but that’s it.

Like Bikky, Dee is sports mad. Ryo will watch games, even enjoy them sometimes, but he’s just as likely to pick up a book and read while Dee is yelling at the ref and Bikky is taunting Dee about how badly his team is losing. Only an idiot would support the Knicks, which kinda says it all.

Ryo’s a neat freak, everything in its place, while Dee’s a bit of a slob. He drops his clothes on the floor instead of putting them in the hamper, leaves dirty dishes all over the place, and doesn’t make his bed when he gets up in the morning, all things Ryo wouldn’t be caught dead doing.

Ryo is conscientious, a word Bikky had to look up in the dictionary to find out what it meant, but Dee is a lazy bum, always leaving the paperwork that’s such a big part of their job to his partner. Where Ryo is quiet and thoughtful, a bit of a dreamer, Dee is loud and outgoing, and in the evenings when Ryo likes to relax with a good book, Dee prefers going out on the town. Even their temperaments are a complete contrast; Ryo is mild-mannered, mostly at least, while Dee is hot-tempered.

Dee’s also a horn-dog, forever grabbing Ryo and groping him, but even the tiniest mention of sex makes Ryo turn interesting shades of red. Until he met the man who is now his foster father, Bikky hadn’t realised that anyone could turn so many different colors. It’s sort of fascinating.

Still, Ryo and Dee aren’t complete opposites in everything, there are a few things they agree on: they both like action movies and they have similar tastes in music, though Dee favours the heavier side of classic rock which Ryo finds a bit too loud. Or maybe it’s just that Ryo seems to enjoy most kinds of music so there are bound to be some things they both like listening to.

Oh, and for some reason Bikky is sure he’ll never understand, they both like eating raw fish… Adults are so weird.

But they definitely have more differences than similarities, and while those things should drive them both up the wall, for some unfathomable reason, they don’t. For instance, Dee is pretty down to earth and Ryo is a scatterbrained airhead, but Dee doesn’t even seem to mind! In fact, he actually seems to like that side of Ryo even if he sometimes finds his partner’s obliviousness exasperating. Ryo puts up with Dee’s worst character traits too, with only the occasional complaint about the mess he makes, and Dee’s been making an effort to be tidier so as not to annoy Ryo so much…

Carol says opposites attract, that the reason people who are so different from each other get along so well is precisely because they’re so different. They balance each other out, she says, and that’s a good thing.

All Bikky’s really sure of is that somehow, despite everything, Dee and Ryo make each other happy and he supposes that’s the important part. So for Ryo’s sake, he’ll try to put up with Dee, no matter how difficult it is. It’s just, sometimes he wonders why he and Dee can’t manage to get along better than they do. If what Carol says about opposites is true, then surely they shouldn’t rub each other up the wrong way all the time. After all, the two of them are nothing alike. 

Are they?

 

The End


End file.
